wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Knife of Dreams/Chapter 25
Summary Even wearing the Keepers stole, Tarna Feir does not feel safe while she climbs the staircases to Elaida's apartments. Twice, the staircases were not located where she remembered them. Also, the growing dissension between the Ajahs gives her pause, as she travels to the other Ajah quarters only when duty forces it upon her. She ponders the question Pevara asked. Who can she ask of the Red Ajah to bond an Asha'man? Elaida is in her sitting room, together with Meidani. Meidani immediately leaves the room when Elaida asks. The Amyrlin comments how she plans to break Meidani before Tarna begins her reports. Elaida's plot to have the Sitter's watch members of their own Ajah has borne little fruit. The rebellion in Tarabon against the Seanchan failed. The seals to the Dark One's prison are still missing. The works to remove the cuendillar chains from Southharbor proceed slowly, with little support from any Aes Sedai not of the Red Ajah. The litany of failure angers Elaida, who orders Tarna to write an edict proclaiming the punishment of any Sitter who fail to order support of the Southharbor project. In addition, she orders the same for any Sitter who continues to send sisters to negotiations with the Rebel Aes Sedai. Tarna fails to talk her out of it. Elaida jumps to the subject of Egwene al'Vere. Elaida is surprised by the amount of visits to Silviana Brehon but Tarna eases her fears, expressing doubt that Silviana will break the girl (while diplomatically leaving out Egwene’s willpower). Tarna is tasked to have her attend Elaida's dinner with Meidani that evening. Mat shares a dinner of rabbit and grouse with Tuon, Selucia, and Setalle. Lopin cleans up Mat's trash as he wipes greasy hands on his pants. Tuon and Selucia communicate with sign language and Setalle offers to help Mat understand the commentary about his uncouthness. Aludra pauses in her game of stones with Thom to chide him about wasting her strikers to light his pipe. He ponders their journey so far and the changes amongst his party. Returning Tuon to Ebou Dar remains at the forefront of his mind. A blacklance spreads chaos throughout the party until Mat alleviates everyone's fears. His mercy with the poisonous snake prompts Tuon to give him permission to kiss her. The first kiss causes Tuon to insult his skill. The second improves her demeanor... for a moment, then she claims that he feels feverish. As they debate about the need for ointments, Harnan announces riders approaching the camp, one of them Chel Vanin. Talmanes, to Mat's chagrined surprise, is the second rider. He gives Mat an update on Egwene's victories, prompting immediate interruption, and doubt, by the Aes Sedai: Joline, Teslyn, and Edesina. Mat presses Talmanes for news about the Band and is shocked with how big his army has become. He worries about being able to pay so many men. Ever calm, Talmanes recounts a deal he made with Roedran supplied the Band with a year's pay, slipping in Mat's relationship with the Dragon Reborn. Unfortunately the pass they planned to use was closed by a landslide, so another exit from Altara will be needed. Mat directs Talmenes to lead the party to the Band, while he thinks. Characters *Tarna Feir *Elaida *Meidani *Mat *Tuon *Chel Vanin *Lopin *Nerim *Selucia *Setalle Anan *Aludra *Thom Merrilin *Leilwin Shipless *Bayle Domon *Juilin Sandar *Amathera *Noal Charin *Olver *Joline Maza *Blaeric Negina *Fen Mizar *Bethamin *Seta *Teslyn *Edesina *Metwyn *Harnan *Talmanes Delovinde Referenced *Pevara Tazanovni *Tsutama Rath *Galina Casban *Silviana Brehon *Egwene al'Vere *Vanin *Valan Luca *Petra Anhill *Clarine Anhill *Mylen *Nalesean *Gholam *Rand *Roedran Almaric do Arreloa a'Naloy Places *White Tower in Tar Valon *Altara Referenced *Tear *Tarabon *Andor *Damona Mountains *Murandy *Illian *Two Rivers *Maderin *Aiel Waste *Ebou Dar *Lugard *Salidar *Cairhien Groups *Red Ajah *Asha'man *Gray Ajah *Green Ajah *Eelfinn *Aelfinn *''Sul'dam'' *''Damane'' *The Blood *Band of the Red Hand Events *The Dark One's Touch *Rebellion against the Seanchan Items *''Ashandarei'' *''Cuendillar'' *Strikers Animals *Pips *Blacklance Concepts The One Power *Keeping *Healing Quotes *King Roedran of Murandy may be under the thumb of Demandred. Roedran is the only ruler amongst the Wetlands whose loyalties are unknown. Demandred’s whereabouts are also up in the air. Sammael said that he always liked to use proxies. . Note: This theory is refuted when Demandred's location is revealed during the Last Battle.